la venganza de una hermosa mujer de cabellos morados
by Aria Ducheins
Summary: Yumei Hikari, era el nombre de la pequeña niña de seis meses, que estaba en las escaleras de la gran puerta de roble de el orfanato, una señora de rostro moreno la miró y no dudó en cuidarla, de cabello brillante y de un color café, de piel blanca y mejillas sonrojadas y ojos azules y grandes, cerrados, lo que nadie sabía era que un mundo oscuro rodeaba a la pequeña Yumei Hikari
1. Chapter 1

hola, traje una historia de Dialovers, que espero que les guste _ Summary: Yumei Hikari, era el nombre de la pequeña niña de seis meses, que estaba en las escaleras de la gran puerta de roble de el orfanato, una señora de rostro moreno la miró y no dudó en cuidarla, de cabello brillante y de un color cafe, de piel blanca y mejillas sonrojadas y ojos azules y grandes, cerrados, lo que nadie sabía era que un mundo oscuro rodeaba a la pequeña Yumei Hikari capítulo uno: Tougo Sakamaki y sus hijos Yumei Hikari es una dulce y solitaria niña de nueve años de edada, es muy evadida por los niños de su edad, y se siente muy apartada, ella llora por las noches y toca el Piano de la señora Hinaji Yue, que es la anciana que cuida a los niños del orfanato. Hinaji siente un apego muy grande a Yumei, porque es muy hermosa, y dulce, es un tipo de niña que pareciera una niña inofensiva, la niña creció sola, hasta la edad de los quince, solía ir a la academia Mozart, que por su talento consiguió una beca por ello, Yumei no participa de las presentaciones ya que en vez de eso le toca música a los niños del orfanato. la nieve caía, en el jardín del orfanato, Yumei miraba el paisaje, las nieve coronaba a Yumei con su escarcha y sus ojos brillaban, al sol de invierno, sus ojos eran tan azules como los del mar congelado, era un chica muy hermosa. estaba sentada cuando escuchó como unos pasos se acercaban a ella, miró a su lado y un señor la miró sonriendo. -¿si?- la chica lo miró tenía cabello rubio muy bien ordenado y usaba ropa muy elegante. -soy Tougo Sakamaki- dijo el hombre sentándose al lado de Yumei. -¿viene para adoptarme?- dijo la chica mirando con sus ojos el paisaje de nieve. -depende… ¿cual es tu nombre? -Yumei Hikari- dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa- usted no sabe nada mi- dijo antes de que pudiera contestar. ... -no puedo creer que me dejes- dijo Hinaji sonriendo a Yumei-mi niña tan grande- dijo abrazándola y Yumei sonrió. -te escribiré…- dijo caminando hacia el gran auto negro de el señor Sakamaki, en estas últimas semanas había aprendido que el señor Sakamaki, era un hombre que podía mantenerla, y que estaba dispuesto a adoptarla. hace unas semanas habían acordado que la niña fuera seguiría siendo Hikari y no Sakamaki. que viviría con los seis hijos de Tougo Sakamaki. solo sabía sus nombres Shu, Reiji, Laito, Kanato, Ayato y Subaru. miró por la ventana aún caía nieve y los lugares eran hermosos a Yumei siempre le gustaba mirar por la ventana y tararear la música que había compuesto, pero sobre todo, la extraña canción que estaba atascada en su mente.. -ya llegamos señorita Hikari- dijo el hombre abriéndole la puerta, Yumei bajó de éste con sus maletas, es decir, una maleta, un bolso de libros y un violín con partituras, según lo que le había dicho a el señor Sakamaki que ella amaba tocar piano y más en una vez le tocó unas melodías y Tougo le dijo que tenía un Piano y no podría sentirse más cómoda… , -¿quiere que la acompañe?- dijo el conductor amablemente mientras le abría la puerta y limpiaba un poco la nieve que había caído en sus hombros. -no, gracias, yo puedo- el conductor asintió y se fue en el auto. entró al jardín de las rosas que se veían hermosas junto a la escarcha y tocó la gran puerta, pero antes de dar el primer golpe la puerta se abrió. -¿hola?- nada entró estaba vació. le dolió su columna y su cabeza apoyada en la pared. miró a su atacante que tenía unos ojos muy verdes y usaba un gorro. -...hueles muy bien…- mientras lamia su cuello la chica se tensó y empezó a empujarlo. -¡sueltame imbecil!- le gritó. -¡hey! a si no me hables meinu-chan- dijo sonriéndole de una forma pervertida. -Laito- la voz de un chico alto, de cabello oscurecido y ojos rojos detrás de unas gafas cuadradas, lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. -Reiji que aburrido eres- soltó a Yumei y la chica volvió a respirar con normalidad. -¿quien eres?- preguntó el de lentes. -mi comida…- respondió el chico de ojos verdes. -silencio… ¿tu eres…?- -Yumei Hikari- dijo la chica asustada. -¿qué hace aquí?- preguntó, pero Yumei no sintió que fuera para ella sino a una tercera persona. -ella fue traída por él… dice que la quiere cuidar- suspiró el chico rubio. -pero si huele bien- un chico de cabello morado le lamió la oreja haciéndole soltar calosfríos a Yumei. -si que lo es Kanato-kun- dijo otro pelirrojo oliendo la mejilla de Yumei. -¡no me dejan dormir! ¡hacen mucho ruido!. de la puerta un chico de cabello blanco tapando un ojo miró a su alrededor y golpeó duramente el florero, rompiéndole al contacto con su mano. -ya que estáis todos aquí… él es Shu el hijo mayor, yo soy Reiji, los trillizos Laito, Kanato y Ayato, y él hijo menor Subaru. _ aquí fin del primer capítulo ¿sabías que… 1.- El nombre de Yumei esta basado de las palabras,Yu: Mujer valiente y Mei:Mujer Bella? 2.- Laito encontró a la pequeña Yu, cuando este iba a robarle Teddy a Kanto, solo para molestarlo? 3.- Tougo adoptó a Yu solo porque quería experimentar el amor de una hija a su padre? 4.- Tougo eligió a Yu solo, porque solamente ella tenía las características de su hija ideal? 5.- Yui, logró escapar de la mansión y rehacer su vida y morir por causas naturales? bueno aquí mi capitulo, cada capitulo tendrá sus cinco ¿sabías que…? nos leemos luego… Aria Ducheins 


	2. Capítulo 2

un nuevo capítulo, y como en todas los capítulos, Diabolik Lovers, los lugares personaje y etcéteras no son míos, solo

-escuela nocturna...- dijo Reiji cuando la chica, lo miró y asintió, mientra ponía una mano cerca de su rostro, pensando, estaba en la que ahora sería su habitación, estaba decorados con colores claros, y era muy espaciosa, con muchos detalles. nada de lo que había vivido en el orfanato. -este es tu uniforme- dijo señalando a la ropa que estaba sobre su cama, la chica lo miró de reojo, era muy bonito, para lo que usaba normalmente en su orfanato. -estarás en la clase de Subaru- dijo Reiji-no te tomes tu tiempo- dijo mientras salía y cerraba fuertemente la puerta de la habitación, se sentó en la cama, y tomó el uniforme, era algo corto, se dirigió al baño de la habitación, todo de porcelana, y se cambió, lo más rápido que pudo, no quería que algunos de ellos… entra sorpresivamente en su habitación.

salió del baño, y se miró en el espejo, que tenía un tipo de repisa, no recordaba su nombre, era blanco y muy lujoso.

se puso la chaqueta, y, en el espejo se reflejó una chica muy hermosa de al menos, quince años, de cabellos negros y piel pálida,y penetrantes ojos azules, era muy hermosa, y sus mejillas rosadas.

tomó su bolso y el violín, El señor Sakamaki, se había encargado de darle a la pequeña niña, cases especiales de violín con una profesora. tomó su violín y salió, los pasillos estaban vacíos, llenos de cuadros y decoraciones arcaicas, y lujosas, parece un museo, pensó Yumei, mientras sus zapatos resonaban por el suelo, de la gran mansión, mientras su mochila, se movía y su violín chocaba con su muslo.

llegó a la gran escalera, bajó. la limusina negra, por dentro era muy grande, tanto como lo que la había recogido, dentro la chica escuchaba de su Mp3 que había sido regalado por el señor Sakamaki, cuando estaba en el orfanato, uno de los valiosos regalos, cuando ella aún no aceptaba su petición. la chica escuchaba una canción muy, interesante donde el instrumento principal era un violín muy agudo que tocaba de una forma muy única y difícil de realizar.

-debes tomar, jugo de arándanos cien por ciento… ya que puedes estar muy débil en, tu sangre- dijo Reiji, dándole un jugo mientras volvía a su libro.

…

-tocas muy bien- dijo Tougo Sakamaki, admirando como la chica de quince años, tocaba con mucha fluidez el piano de la academia Mozart.

-¡Yumei!- La irritable voz de Rokomina Shunári, perforó sus oídos cuando la mujer regordeta de moño apretado irrumpió a la sala, con una mueca de disgusto-¡Deberías estar haciendo la composición cinco de Mozart…! hola- dijo sonrojandose al que pronto sería el que adoptaría a Yumei. -

Tougo Sakamaki- dijo levantándose y apretando su mano, con algo de disgusto en su rostro la mujer sorpresivamente se volvió aduladora y dulce.

-¡Yumei!- Yu levantó asustada a vista- ¿porque has traído a rastras a este hombre?- dijo enojada acomodándose los lentes.

-¿lo siento señora?, pero Yumei, es mi hija- dije serio, mientras tomaba por el hombro a la pequeña Yumie.

-que yo sepa la señorita Hikari no tiene familia, es huérfana- dijo con un toque de arrogancia y asco, Yumei bajó la mirada apenada- usted no es su padre…- dijo mirando ahora con una mueca asesina a Yumei.

-no, en realidad yo la he adoptado- dijo con enojo-¿que tal si me llevas a la sala de violines-

-sí- dijo, mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta.

-con permiso- dijo el señor Sakamaki, mientras la señora lo seguía con palabras, mentirosas sobre lo que sentía. pero se cerró la puerta en la cara de la señora, apartandola de la chica de ojos azules y el hombre de cabello claro.

...

-ya hemos llegado- no sabía de por qué ese recuerdo la había invadido de repente.

Yumei se bajó de la limusina, donde muchas persona se detenían a verla, su cabello jugaba encantadoramente con el viento, sus ojos enormes y azules miraban cada detalle del gran colegio nocturno, las diferentes caras de los alumnos.

Yumei fue a no más de dos metros de Subaru que de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo fastidiado, se sentó en una silla, al final del aula y Yumei en una, cerca del centro, miró a los lados, viendo como los alumnos entraban sin mucha delicadeza al aula, la chica sacó un libro, sobre ciencia ficción que le había regalado El señor Sakamaki, un libro muy caro, lujoso.

la chica miraba a sus lados, se sentía algo apartada, del resto, todos se conocían, ya que ella había llegado en el peor momento, justo en el medio del semestre, algo que no le agradaba para nada.

los alumnos y alumnas de su escuela eran muy atractivos en todos los sentidos, cabello, ojos, actitudes, y muchas cualidades más, que le ponían de pelo a Yumei y le daban inseguridad. el agua caía muy deprisa en las ventanas de la sala, y el frío no se hacía esperar.

la chica, de reojo era observada por muchos alumnos, con curiosidad.

al terminar la clase, fui directo al profesor, para que le diera su horario de clases.

-¿nueva eh?- dijo divertido el hombre mientras le pasaba su hoja.

-sí, señor-sama- dijo sonriente, mientra tomaba la hoja y con más firmeza el Violín.

la chica se fue a la azotea, y miró la luna, que estaba brillante, la chica, tocaba sus cabellos, dejando caer sus cosas, mientras sus ojos se fijaban en las estrellas y la hermosa Luna. con sus cosas se fue a la cafetería y pidió un café suave y dulce, para despertarla un poco, no estaba acostumbrada a las escuelas nocturnas.

se encaminó a la sala de música, según el horario era la única materia que no le tocaba con Subaru ya que este había escogido la otra materia electiva, del cual Yumei no sabía. se sentí en la primera silla que encontró y sacó su violín con cuidado, y a afinarlo.

al terminar las clases, se encaminó hasta la salida, donde ya estaban mucho de los hermanos, aún les costaba aprenderse su nombre así que solo los siguió con la boca cerrada.

llegó a la gran mansión, con mucho frío y se tiró en su cama con mucho frío y cerró sus ojos.

-meinu-chan- escuchó levemente en su oreja, la chica despertó asustada para ver como el chico que al parecer se llamaba Laito, estaba sobre su cuerpo, mirándola pervertidamente, con la lengua pervertidamente afuera de sus labios.

-¿que…?- dijo tímidamente. él le tomó su muslo, y la chica se sonrojó y trato de quitárselo, pero por lo más que se lo sacaba de encima, volvía y con más fuerza. -suelt-tame- por favor- dijo asustada y roja de vergüenza, por lo que le hacía.

el chico río, puso su helada mano, por debajo de la ropa tocando su espalda haciendo que la chica se asustara empezó a lamerle la oreja, y el cuello, muy delicadamente haciendo que ella temblara de miedo, pasaba su lengua por sus mejillas, dulces, tintadas de un rojo fuerte llegó al hombro y le sacó el chaleco fuertemente, haciendo que ella, cerrara los ojos, él sonrió, y encajó sus asquerosos dientes en el hombro de ella, mientras él gemía por la dulzura de Yumei, besaba su cuello y encajaba sus feroces dientes.

mientras sus manos, tomaban sus muslos, miró a la chica sonrojada, ella se sentí asquerosa mente caliente por dentro, era desagradable, pero una gota muy pequeñita le atraía ese sentimiento. -me gusta tu expresión, tan de niña, tan inocente- río de ella- me gusta- dijo para besar los labios de la chica, entrando en su boca fuertemente, y mordia su lengua, sacando su sangre, se sentía mal, muy mal. sentía como sus manos, tocaban su delicado y débil cuerpo, y le estremecía... su mente sufría, por alguien del cual la salvara... peor eso era casi imposible...

ncdhisazciasc al fin terminé, cansada. ¿reviews?


End file.
